Sunny with a chance of Laxus
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: A Lalu drabble
Title: Sunny with a chance of Laxus

Rating:T

Warning: Language

Pairing: Laxus x Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Summary: LaLu Drabble.

Fantasia is one of Fairy Tail's most meaningful festivals. Everyone in the guild was rushing around to prepare for it. It was Laxus' personal goal to make sure that it went better than the last Fantasia Event- the one that he had personally ruined along with the raijinshuu. This goal however, was not known to anyone else in the guild, and was Laxus' secret. He didn't want the master, or anyone else for that matter, thinking he'd gone soft. That would greatly affect his reputation, and he didn't think he could handle that. Lurking in the shadows of the guild, Laxus watched as Mira prepared food while going over the plans once again with several different guild members, and Makarov giving instructions about costumes and minor details to Erza. Everything seemed to be going perfectly so far.

Just then, a certain blonde woman came into view and Laxus couldn't bare it. He still felt terrible for what he had done to her last Fantasia. Although he knew Lucy had forgiven him, he couldn't forgive himself. Seeing her in the guild every day, smiling at pretty much every second, she seemed like the happiest girl in the guild, maybe even the world but this only made him feel even worse. It reminded him of how he had taken away that happiness. How he would've made her heart sink, twist and contort in worry and concern for her fellow guild members, her friends, her _family_. He had jeopardised everything she had lived for that day. He had stripped the enlightening radiance from her face and turned it to a miserable darkness for a period of time. After he had finally understood the true meaning of 'nakama', it was like a stab to the chest to know that he was the reason that they were hurting. That _she_ was hurting. He had finally understood, and yet he was powerless to correct what he had done; he couldn't. His mistakes were irreparable, and he struggled to live with them. He had grown to deeply care for his guild, but he still couldn't bring himself to outwardly show it, in fear of ruining it once again.

The stern, emotionless facial expression that was permanently plastered onto Laxus let a small hint of sadness seep through. His lips began to twist downward and he ran his hand through his golden blond hair, hoping that no one would notice this minuscule altercation in his demeanour. Letting out a small sigh, he eventually tore his eyes from Lucy, only to realise that Mira had been looking at him all along. He was screwed.

The silver-haired takeover Mage sauntered over to Laxus from behind the bar, a mischievous but slight smile spreading across her flawless face.

"Sooo," she began, her intentions practically dripping from her voice like an incurable poison, "Lucy?" She questioned, giving Laxus a knowing look, which had turned to a frightening scowl when he had tried to leave the conversation by turning away.

He reluctantly turned back to face the deceivingly beautiful demon, and she smiled sweetly at him. Not knowing how to reply, he gave a grunt. Mira simply smiled brighter at this and ran over to the bar where the plans for Fantasia were and scribbled something down, looking extremely pleased with herself. Thinking that the best thing to do in this situation would be to leave before Mira got any more ideas, he promptly marched out of the guild when he felt something bump into his chest. Looking down, Lucy stood there blushing madly. Within a second Lucy had made her way past Laxus' big frame somehow and practically ran over to where Natsu was talking to happy about fish. Laxus sighed internally, and set off once again, a light dust of pink on his cheeks from what had just occurred.

LALU

Fantasia was about to start, and the guild began separating into groups for the floats: Gray and Juvia had a float similar to last Fantasia, portraying them as a prince and princess. Erza had a float to herself and Natsu shared one with happy and Wendy. The rest of the guild were in their groups and ready to practice one last time before their big performance. Lucy skipped over to the bar to read who was in her group one last time, only to notice that it had...changed? She looked around in search of her 'group' which was now more like a pairing, only to realise that they weren't there. She had no idea what she was going to do; no practise and a new theme. Sighing, she noticed Mira coming over and giving her an outfit, which consisted of a yellow dress that could rival the colour of her hair. Moving to a room where she could change, she pulled it on and looked in the mirror. Her face twisted in horror. Her hair clashed with the dress (as expected) and she looked like the sun. There was way too much yellow on one person, but there was nothing to do about it now; Fantasia was beginning.

LALU

Laxus walked around magnolia, trying to clear his mind of the blonde, but it was no use. She was always on his mind lately. He was beginning to think that he liked her in a way more than a friend, but he quickly discarded that idea. There was no way-Was there? Continuing to wander, he thought about even showing up at fantasia at all. He knew about the changes that Mira had made and wasn't sure if he could be around Lucy without saying something incriminating. If he was going to fantasia, he had to be sure of his feelings. Laxus sat down, contemplating his feelings for the celestial mage.

LALU

Walking out of the guild, Lucy gasped in awe. She would never get used to this sight. Balloons and banners lined the streets and the children of magnolia were the happiest she'd ever seen. Completely mesmerised and forgetting her outfit troubles, Lucy stepped onto her float. As the float set off, a huge smile plastered itself onto her face. However, the smile began to slowly diminish as she was pulled back into reality by some people laughing and calling her 'sunny'. She sighed as a bolt of lightning hit her float. She was too shocked to even let the scream escape her throat, but the screams of the people around her made up for it. Laxus appeared in front of her.

"You're late". Lucy stated, still a little shocked.

The name 'sunny' was still being thrown about, and Laxus, looking at the blonde girl in front of him, let out an uncharacteristic chuckle and moved behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, causing her to blush madly. They had finally finished hiding their feelings.

Laxus leant in to whisper into Lucy's ear "Sunny with a chance of Laxus."

End


End file.
